They Broke Me Jack
by NaturallyxWritten
Summary: Kim was found on the sidewalk crying by the one and only Jack, and the worst of it all is that Arthur and Truman are back in the picture.
1. Girl In The Rain

I am now broken, shattered and not sure of what to do

**Just something I made up while I was in the car ;P**

**Yada yada I don't own kickin it duh. ;P**

Jack's POV

I was in the car with my mom talking about all of the good memories when all of the memories seemed lost after what I saw. Kim. She was sitting on a bench in the skate park crying, in the rain.

"Mom look" I said anxiously

"Wonder what she is doing out here all alone in the rain?" She asked a little anxious as well.

"Mom, can you drive over?" I asked with hope written all over my face

"Mhm" She mumbled driving over slowly so we wouldn't splash her with the puddle water, but she was already entirely wet. We stopped slowly in front of her as I got out of the car not caring if I got wet, my friend needed me.

"Kim?" I asked crouching down in front of her.

"Jack?" She asked with sadness in her voice.

"Yea, it's me. Why are you out here in the rain all alone?" I asked soothingly because I knew something must be wrong.

"Can I come over?" She asked with hope in her voice.

"Of course you can, come on let's get you out of this rain" I said helping her up and into our van.

"Kim you can stay with us as long as you want, okay sweetie?" My mom asked softly

"Thanx" She said sniffling. That's when I noticed she was shivering, I had no blankets or sweaters in the car so I hugged her to keep her warm. She cuddled into me still silently crying. We went into my house and I got her some dry clothes to borrow. I led her to my room and tucked her in my bed.

"Where will you sleep?" She asked tiredly

"I have a matress I'll bring it in here on the floor next to you k?" I asked her softly

"Okay" She said almost asleep. When I got back and set up the matress with the sheets and pillow she said

"Jack, Arthur and Truman. They.."

**OOOOO A cliffy! Wanna know what happened to Kim? Review please! My first story written that isn't on what I think is going to happen in a certain episodeee… so be gentle! ;P**

**P.S I am one of those writers that if I am sastisfied with the reviews I will update early! And maybe if you ask nicely and can't wait any longer than yeaa I'll update early! Your welcome! ;P**

**Thanx!**

**Abberzzz **


	2. Telling him everything

Awe hey guys, I got one review and asked me to update soon, how about now? Just for a celebration to one review! Haha whatevzzz ;P

Bla blab la on with the storyyy

Jack's POV

"Jack, its Arthur and Truman. They found me… after school today." She said Anxious.

"What did they do to you Kim?" I asked shocked and worried

"I don't know if I can tell you" She said scared

"Of course you can tell me" I Said confused

Kim's POV

"What if they find out? They already hurt me once, please don't let it happen twice!" I said sobbing into Jack's shirt again.

"What did they do to you?" He asked looking angry

"Well, I was walking to the dojo and they cornered me, they hired the black dragons so they could get revenge and Arthur and Truman could get what they wanted. They attacked me, it was too much Jack!" I cried pulling up my pant legs and sleeves revealing bruises.

"Kim! Why didn't you call me during or after? Or maybe came here?" He asked upset and worried.

"I didn't have my phone and I forgot my keys, my parents are wawy on a business trip for three months, I didn't know what to do, I guess I was in shock, Jack" I said looking down. He lifted my chin and hugged me hard.

"I can't believe I let that happen! I should've walked with you"

"Jack stop it! It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done" I said sadly.

"What did they say?" He asked calming down a little bit.

"I don't know…"

"Kim, I promise, cross my heart, I won't let anything happen to you." He said taking my hand in his.

"They told me to stay away from you, what do I do?" I asked scared.

"They can't get to you if I'm there, what did they say they would do if you didn't?" He asked curiously

"T-they said" I gulped hard "They said that they would k-kill you" I said sobbing again.

**OOOh another cliffy? Haha thak you for your review 1 I love kickin it! Just for one review I uploaded! See I'm nice! Haha if you want another chapter just ask! Btw I am sorry I still don't know how to properly use fanfiction haha :P sorry If I meesed up how to add the chapter to the story! :\**

**Thanx,**

**Abberzzz**


	3. Kate Rose

**So sorry I didn't update yesterday! I had a blast with my sis and my friend playing dark tag till' like 2Am! Haha on with the story cause you probably don't care about this… haha :P**

Jack's POV

"Kill me?" I asked shocked.

"I am so sorry I shouldn't have come here" She said as she ran out of my house.

"Kim wait!" I shouted after her.

"Just forget about it, I am not going to let it happen!" She cried as she stopped and turned around, before running of to her house. I needed to get out. Out of this mess. I walked to the dojo just to see a pretty girl, long brown hair, Chocolate eyes and was really pretty. I forgot about Kim. I walked right up to Rudy.

"Rudy, is that who I think it is?" I asked still looking at her amazed.

"Oh that's Kate Rose, President Snow's daughter, Isn't it amazing? She is here in our dojo! She wants to participate!" He said also looking at her.

"Oh my lord" I said still looking at her. "Hey Kate, I'm Jack Anderson. Nice to meet you." I said sticking my hand out to her. She took it.

"Nice to meet you too" She said in a flirtatious tone. "Wanna hang out tonight?" She asked right as Kim walked in.

"Sure Kate, pick you up at eight?" I asked with a hint of love-struck teen in my voice.

"K." She said. She kissed my cheek and walked out of the dojo.

"What was that?" Kim asked really mad. I didn't answer I walked out and right home to get ready, it was 7:30Pm already, didn't wanna be late. It took me the whole half-hour to get ready, wearing a purple V-neck shirt, black pants, and purple shoes. I walked to her house, I felt like a stalker since I already knew where she lives. I walked up the walkway, and rung the fancy blue doorbell. She answered almost immediately and hugged me. She was wearing a knee high light teal dress and her hair was put into a high ponytail. She looked stunning. As we walked to the movie theatre we talked about our interests. Once we arrived, I ordered fuzzy peaches to share and a root beer to also share. I ordered the tickets to The Hunger Games and we went into the theatre. She cried into my shoulder when Rue died and we got to the cave scene. As Katniss kissed Peeta Kate kissed me too. As we parted I saw Kim. She was standing on her way out of the theatre I'm guessing to go the washroom. She stormed out. I felt guilty. But for the first time ever I didn't run after her.

Kim's POV

My heart broke. Right then, and right there. I ran right out onto the street. I ran to the dojo. That's when I saw them. Truman, Arthur and The Black Dragons.

**OOH another cliffy! Want another chapter? Just ask in the reviews and I'm on it! **


	4. Torture Us Both?

**Sorry last chapter was kind of confusing to some of you, a reviewer asked me to include the idea and I did, Kate Rose is the President's daughter and is loved and known by everyone. When Jack saw her his mind went blank and forgot all about Kim for the time being. I hope y'all aren't as confused! **

**Blah, blah, blah, on with the story:**

Kim's POV

"Arthur, Truman? What are you doing here?" I asked scared.

"You ran, and right to who?" Truman said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Right to Jack Anderson" Arthur finished

"What are you going to do to us?" I asked backing up slightly.

"You deserve it" Arthur said. The Black Dragons attacked me all at once. In one kick from Frank I was unconscious on the floor.

Jack's POV

I told Kate I had to go to the dojo for a while so she walked home herself. When I walked in I saw Frank. Before I could react the other Black Dragons tied me up and gagged me. I could hear them talking about Kim.

"Kim came right to you after what we did, didn't she?" Truman asked I nodded no a little too much and too fast.

"He is obviously lying." Arthur laughed out. They shoved me into the trunk of a car, and drove away, and fast. When we finally halted the Dragons opened the trunk and pulled me out. I was put in front of a wall with blood stains. I Jack Anderson was scared. What had gotten me scared more was what I saw. Kim. She dragged out in a bag. I couldn't see her until they untied the top and let her free. She crawled out and fell to the floor, bruises covered everywhere. My eyes widened as she looked at me crying. I wasn't scared for myself anymore. I was scared for what they were going to do to her. They tied her hands and feet to a chair that was facing me. They came up to me releasing the gag. The first thing I said was for Kim.

"Let her go!" I screamed. Kim looked up nodding her head no.

"The only thing better than just killing you is having her watch." Arthur growled as he looked at Kim. Now I knew what was happening, not only would they kill me; but they would torture Kim by making her watch them kill me slowly and painfully.

**Haha I love cliffies! I'm still allowed to upload one more tonight if you want! Just ask! Review! **


	5. Is All Lost?

**Hey Y'all! SUP! OH NEVERMIND JUST READ THE DANG STORY! ;P**

Kim's POV

Oh my God! They really are going to kill Jack! I can't believe it. I am mad at him but this? I can't let him die. I love him. Jack Anderson stole the heart that had never broken before. He took it and broke it right in half. I was now tied to a chair about to watch the one I love die. The ropes just wouldn't break. I couldn't save him. Truman picked Jack up by the collar of his shirt and held him up for the Black Dragons. They punched him, kicked him and finally Frank grabbed him from Truman and threw him at the blood stained wall. He fell the floor screaming in pain. Arthur pulled out a knife, he slit Jack's cheek, the blood instantly dripping down his face as he whimpered once again. I was still struggling to get free and help him. I was sobbing and screaming.

"Just please stop! Take me instead! STOP IT!" I cried

"No! DON'T LAY ONE FINGER ON HER!" Jack screamed at everyone.

"Jack" I let out a whimper as they walked back to him the knife to his chest, pointing towards his heart.

"Wait!" He cried. "Have something I have to say to Kim" He said looking straight at me with tears in his eyes.

"What is it now?" Arthur said looking at Jack waving his hands in the air.

"Kim?" Jack asked me softly. I didn't move an inch

"Kim, look at me" He begged. I looked up at him silently sobbing looking into his eyes.

"Jack, why? Why are you letting them do this to you?" I cried

"I can tell I broke you, Kim. You never cry. I hurt you so badly, and I messed up. I deserve this." He said looking at me then down as if thinking over what he was about to say.

"No you don't Jack! You can't leave me!" I sobbed

"Kim there is nothing we can do. But I want you to know… I-I Love you Kim" He said looking in my eyes. Right then I got through. I broke the ropes and ran right for him. But I didn't make it. They stabbed him right near his heart. He fell to the ground with a thump!

"JACK!" I screamed. Arthur and Truman smirked, retreating the crime scene. Thinking they had successfully killed Jack Anderson. Jack let out a groan. "Kim?"

**BAM! THAT'S RIGHT! ANOTHER CLIFFY! IT'LL TAKE JUST ONE REVIEW FOR ME TO UPDATE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! YOUR WELCOME! ;P**

**THANX FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT REVIEWERS! LOVE Y'ALL! ;P**


	6. Doctor?

**OMG Thanx everyone for the very positive reviews! It means so much to me! I thought I sucked at writing! but boy did you prove me wrong! Haha NOW READ AWAY Y'ALL!**

Kim's POV

"OH MY GOD JACK!" I screamed looking around for help. I had no idea as to where we were, so I couldn't carry him to a nearby hospital or house for a phone. I was in shock I didn't know what to do.

"Kim" He groaned.

"OH MY GOD JACK" I cried. My hand was on the back of his head holding it up so if he opened his eyes he could see me. "Jack look at me, don't fall asleep, please open your eyes" I begged. He opened his eyes slowly. I saw glassy eyes staring back at me, he managed a smile.

"Hey Kim" He said in a hoarse voice.

"Jack, please don't leave me, please" I begged

"I'm not leaving you, not ever. I promise" He said slowly.

"Promise?" I asked crying on him.

"Promise." He said. He looked around wincing as he turned his head.

"You go for help, I'll be fine, okay?" He whispered.

"Are you sure?" I said as my tears began to stop.

"Yea, and I'll stay awake I promise, okay just go" He said looking at the door. I got up with a nod and walked out of the building. I looked around and realized where we were. We were in my hometown, Mississippi. We we're in a shack in the graveyard. I looked around and saw something I never in my life wanted to see. A grave with an open coffin sitting next to a hole in the ground. They planned it. Truman, Arthur and the Black Dragons had planned Jack Anderson's death. The gravestone said Jack Anderson, 1997-2012, the boy who committed suicide. They were going to plan it as a suicide so they wouldn't get put in the slammer! I thought about running back, but I knew I needed help now. I ran to the hospital 5 blocks away and asked for an ambulance to the location where Jack was. I waited there for him. I saw the doors burst open, 8 minutes later, Jack on the gurney and attached to some big tubes. I tried to follow, but a nurse had held me back. I waited until a doctor walked out of the room.

"Kim Crawford?" He asked. I stood up and walked over.

"You are here for Jack Anderson, correct?" I nodded.

"There is some bad news."

**HA! ANOTHER CLIFFY! AGAIN ONE REVIEW CAN MAKE QUITE A DIFFERENCE EH? REVIEW AND ANOTHER CHAPTER WILL BE BORN! ;P**

**THANX AGAIN,**

**ABBERZZZ 3**


	7. I Love You Too

**Thanx again for all of the reviews! Aren't I nice! Uploading every time I get just one review? Okay whatevzzz just read!**

"We have some bad news" He said looking in through the window to Jack's room.

"What's wrong?" I asked and I started shaking, he promised to never leave me.

"He lost a lot of blood, he needs a transfusion; do you know his blood type?" He asked his head tilted downward towards me.

"Yes, it's mine too; could I give him some blood?" I asked hopefully

"Of course, come with me" He said softly. I followed him into a room and he asked me to sit down. He told me how everything works and put the Needle into my inner arm and taking the blood. He said everything went well with giving Jack the blood, and that we needed to wait for him to wake up. I sat on the end of his bed looking outside to the trees and gardens with birds flying around as I held Jack's hand swiping my thumb lightly over his hand. I felt a slight squeeze on my hand. I looked over at Jack and he was smiling.

"Thanx" He smiled at me

"For what" You saved me.

"How? I barely did a thing. I watched you go through that, I did nothing"

"Yes you did do something, you found help and gave me blood" He said soflty.

"How did you know about th" I was interrupted by Jack

"Look at your arm Kimmerzzz" He said gesturing to my arm.

"oh" I said looking at it. I hugged him really hard out of nowhere.

"You okay?" He asked hugging me back after straightening up in the bed.

"I thought you were dead" I said tears spilling and fast.

"But I'm not and that's the good thing out of this okay, we're both okay now. Nobody can hurt us here." He said still hugging me.

"Jack?" I asked

"Yeah?" He retreated from our hug.

"I love you too"

**OOH WHATS GONNA HAPPEN? HMMM WHERE DID THOSE VILLAINS GO? *HINT* *HINT* REVIEW FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! ;0**


	8. More Cuts? Really?

**Okay, I only have one thing to say, read:p**

Kim's POV

"You do?" He asked hopeful

"Yea, is that a bad thing?" I asked worriedly playing with my hair and looking at the ground.

"N-no, I am just a little surprised is all"

"Why?" I asked confused

"You are way out of my league and I thought you just thought of me as a friend." He said looking out the window.

"No, actually I've liked you since I set eyes on you but I didn't want to be one of the other girls 'OH MY GOD LOOK AT HIM HE IS SO HOT' you know, I wanted a different approach, even though I was thinking the same thing." I said looking down.

"It's fine Kim, everybody has feelings." He lifted my chin up to look at him.

"Jack I am always nervous around you, you couldn't tell"

"Why hello Kimberly, Jackson. How nice to see you again. We brought you a present" Arthur said taking out a knife. He threw it at Jack. He was already hurt. I had to repay him. I jumped in front of him.

"NO!" Jack cried as the knife pierced into my stomach. I dropped to the floor after I looked at the knife pulling it out slowly, gasping for breath. Truman walked up to me.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Jack screamed as he came closer to me.

"What are you going to do about it?" He sneered. Jack got out of the bed he grabbed Truman's neck and squeezed until he was dead.

"Jack" I managed to squeal for him. He came rushing to my side, I saw Arthur go to Truman and take his knife. I again went in front of Jack; the knife cut my arm this time. Jack punched Arthur in the face as I dropped to the floor once again. I dialed 911 on my phone while they were fighting. The police arrived when Arthur had come back for me with Jack unconscious, easily breaking my arm in one twist.

"AAH" I gasped as I heard the large snap sound come from my arm. The police walked in and Arthur bolted, ran right through the window, breaking it of course making more cuts on my limp body. Jack was just starting to wake up as the police ran after him leaving a paramedic with us.

"KIM!" He cried looking at me as I was growing weaker by the minute.

"Jack, I'm sorry. This is my entire fault, all of it." I said before darkness overcame me.


	9. What Now?

**Thanx ya'll for reviewing! New story comin' right up!**

**Get Ready. Get Set. READ!**

Jack's POV

I can't believe she would risk herself for me. I would and did it for her but the other way around? I would do it again in a heartbeat. She lay there on the ground while a doctor was cleaning her up.

"Is she okay?" I asked worried as heck.

"Yes, she will be fine. Don't worry." She said reassuring me.

I picked her up and I sat down on the bed, laying her head on my lap.

"Kim" I cried. "Please wake up" the doctor left the room knowing I wanted to be alone with her. She groaned. "Kimmerzzz, please wake up" I begged. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Jack?" She asked

"Yea, it's me, are you feeling okay?" I asked her

"Yea, how are you doing?"

"Fine, as long as you're okay" I replied

I picked her up and brought her to my house, laid her in my bed and turned on a movie. As we watched the movie I could sense her looking at me. I peeked over at her, just to see her looking at me.

"y'okay?" I asked worried.

"Jack?" She asked

"Yea?"

She looked down then back up again.

"Kiss me?" She asked. I leaned in almost immediately and kissed her. As I pulled away we smiled.

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you, Jack" She said turning away. I lifted my hand to her chin and guided her to look at me again.

"It's fine, you needed help, and I'm sorry I did such a poor job of that." I replied. "I'm just glad you are safe and sound" I made a song reference.

"You know I love ya right?" She giggled.

"Yupperzzz"

**I am currently having troubles writing but I will try, PM me of review if you have any suggestions! ;)**


	10. Amusement Park Troubles

**SUP? NM U? NVM JUST READ! ; P**

Kim's POV

"What are we going to do today?" I asked Jack while looking out the window.

"Amusement park?" He suggested

"I LOVE AMUSEMENT PARKS!" I squealed.

He chuckled at my behaviour. He got up and we walked to an amusement park that was just a few blocks away. Jack got our bracelets and map. We got a locker to put our swim gear in. We brought the map, camera and money with us on the rides. We took loads of pictures, from screaming on the coasters, boat rides in calm lakes, to kissing in the Ferris wheel. We decided we would only stay a little longer since it was getting dark.

I decided to play some games with Jack taking pictures. I shot the middle of the target board. I won a bear that said 'I Wuv You 3' I handed it to Jack saying

"I wuv you" I giggled.

Jack wanted to go through some stores and buy gifts for the guys, so we went to a little shop called 'Taterz' When we walked in we found a lot of candy for Eddie, a pamphlet with pictures and facts of the rides for Milton, and a bear that said 'I'm confused' for Jerry. As we went up to the counter I saw a man that looked suspicious. I was eying him looking for anything strange. That's when it all happened. He jumped over the counter right at me.

Jack's POV

Kim seemed to be eying the guy behind the counter. All of a sudden he jumped over the counter and grabbed Kim's neck pushing her up against a wall. I sprung into action, running right for the man and prying him off of her. She fell to the ground holding her neck and gasping for breath. I started throwing punches and kicks as the man just tried to strangle me too. He pushed me to the ground and ran back at Kim. I got right back up, but he threw me right through the brick wall. I was so weak. I need to save Kim.

Kim's POV

He threw him through the wall as I tried to get back up again. He walked up to me.

"Why are you doing this?" I cried

"Money is a wonderful thing, hun." He grinned.

He approached me, and started touching me.

"STOP" I cried "JACK! HELP ME!" I screamed. As if on cue he came running in and punched the living guts out of him. He was unconscious.

Jack's POV

"OMG KIM ARE YOU OKAY?" I cried running over to her and hugging her tightly. She hugged just as much as I did. It was as if we hadn't seen each other in three years and were in love, reuniting.

"Jack, he touched me" She cried. "When will we get a break from all of this?"

"I don't know, soon I hope" I tried reassuring her.

I carried her back to my house and we lay in my bed staring at the ceiling speechless from earlier today.

"Jack, make him stop hurting us. Please" She cried

"I'll try my best. I promise."

"Jack?" She asked

"Mhm?"

"What is that?" She asked looking out my window.

We saw a face staring back at us; Arthur's face. And evil smirk was plastered on his face before he ran into the woods.

**DUN NA NA NA! Haha review for another chapter! ;P**


	11. Can't Live With No Air

**Heyy guyzzz! Thanx for the reviews! Sorry I didn't upload sooner, My computer decided to be a crap. ;P**

Kim's POV

"Seriously?" I asked waving my hands in the air.

Jack stood up walking out of the room, dragging me along. We walked downstairs, hand in hand going for the door. We went outside and walked to the beach. Luckily we brought our swim gear so we could swim. Jack let go of my hand turning around walking backwards towards the water. I saw something strange, and I didn't want to risk anything.

"Jack stop!" I yelled just enough for him to hear me so he wouldn't freak out.

"What?" I could tell he was confused.

Something was out in the water. I thought it might have just been a shark or Arthur, but I couldn't tell for sure.

"Never mind, I guess it was just a fish." I said looking back at Jack.

"Okay"

I ran into the water with Jack shortly behind me. I swam out further as Jack was a little closer to shore. I felt something touch my feet.

"Jack…" I said my scared emotion showing in my voice and face.

"Kim, what's wrong?" He asked swimming closer.

I looked down, I saw something move. Is that a shark? I looked closer, I saw a dolphin. I decided to play a trick on Jack. I dove under, screaming; staying under for a while. I saw him immediately come down for me. He saw me swimming with the dolphin and he came over to me grabbing me arm to pull me up. That's when I realized I was stuck. Jack seemed to notice quickly as he lifted one finger telling me one sec. He swam to the surface as I was running out of air, fast. He came down and grabbed my face, putting his lips to mine blowing air for me to breath. He resurfaced once again.

Jack's POV

I resurface again and looked around for my phone. I found it and quickly dialed Kate's #.

"Hello?"

Kate! I need you help, Kim is stuck in the ocean!"

"Be right there"

I swam quickly sucking in as I dove down again. I reached her and gave her air before going back up. I looked for Kate, still no sign. I went back under three more times before she was there.

"KATE! OVER HERE!" I yelled.

She came running right into the water and swam towards me.

"Okay, I'll get her out and you keep giving her air, got it?" Kate asked

"Got it"

We both dove down and I gave Kim more air as Kate worked at her foot that was stuck around some coral. I came back down four more times before Kate got it. She surface again and said that it might hurt her foot to get out so it was best that I do it. I nodded. We dove back down and I held Kim's hand as I pulled her foot out and she screamed through the salty water. I could tell she needed air so I pushed my lips to hers as we swan to the surface. She let out a gasp as she surface breathing heavily and coughing. I carried her to the shoreline and set her down on a blanket that Kate brought. I gave her my sweater and sweat pants to keep her warm. I set up a campfire as Kim was drifting to sleep near the warmth of the fire. I sat next to Kate.

"Thanx for helping me save Kim" I said looking back at Kim.

"No problem. Jack?"

"Yea"

"I know you like Kim and I am so sorry I screwed things up."

"Am I that obvious?" I asked.

"YES!" She exaggerated.

"We could use your help"

"With what?" She asked sitting up.

"Well, Kim and I have been targets, and it started before you came. And this kid really wants us dead." I said.

I told her the whole story and she agreed to help us stop it. I picked Kim up and brought her back to my house and we slept in my bed. I could feel her start to wake up.

"Kim?" I asked.

"JACK!" She screamed hugging me to death. She started kissing my face repeatedly. She stopped and looked at me. "Can we have a break?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

I could see her darting her eyes from my eyes to my lips. "Kiss me?" We leaned in and kissed each other. As we continued we sat up, she was against the headboard pushed up against me. "Jack?" She asked.

"Mhm?"

"Don't ever leave me" She kissed me again.

"Never." I gave her one last kiss before we fell asleep.


	12. In The Flames

**Hey y'all! Sorry I didn't update earlier, my computer is being stupid! GRR!**

**That's right computer I'm talkin' to you!**

Kate's POV

I was walking to the dojo to check on Jack and Kim to see how they were doing but was caught on the way there. Let's just say Arthur doesn't like all that much.

Kim's POV

"Spar?" I asked

"Oh yeah, Get ready to hit the mats, Crawford." He said Oh yeah like the cool aid man.

"Bring it, Anderson" I countered.

I got into my fighting stance; he made the first move punching near my face. I ducked and swung my leg towards his feet. He jumped. I kicked but stopped when I saw a piece of paper on the bench with Kate's bracelet on it. Jack charged at me, causing him to run into a wall, because I ran right over to the bench before you could say chocolate. I picked up the note while Jack came running over.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" He yelled.

I handed him the note. I walked over to my bag and left. I heard footsteps behind me. I just kept walking.

"KIM!" He yelled

"Kim, please wait!" He yelled.

I turned around just to see I was about to be hit.

"Kim move!" He yelled.

He couldn't make it I would be hit in a matter of seconds. I was a deer in the headlights. I felt a force push me forward. Jack. I was still staring right ahead of me in shock.

"Kim, why didn't you move?"

I just stared at him shaking. He hugged me.  
>"Can we meet up tomorrow?"<p>

"Why?" He asked

"Because of the note"

"To save Kate from the woods? Sure." He said.

I lied, I went home and as soon as he went inside his door I ran outside and toward the woods. I brought my cell-phone just in case. I walked where the directions told me. I saw her in a bunched up ball held by ropes. I ran over.

"Kate!" I yelled untying the knots.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Thanx"

"Now what does Arthur want from me?" I asked.

"To die" She said in a male voice.

"What the?" She pulled off a mask revealing Arthur.

"Arthur" I glared at him.

"Kim" He shot back.

Without him noticing I called Jack, thanx speed dial #1. I heard him pick up.

"Hello"

I knew I had to make sure he didn't pick up.

"What do you want with me Arthur?" I asked noticing that I got Jack's attention.

"You called Jack I see." He said looking at the phone in my hand. CRAP!

"No" I said

He grabbed the phone and said "Hey Jack, it's too bad you have to hear the last sound coming from Crawford.

"And what's that?" He asked

"Her screams Jack" He dropped the phone making sure it was still on and came at me. He pinned me too a tree. I screamed

"Get off me!" He kissed me holding my head in place.

He pulled out a match. "Enjoy your stay in the forest fire." He dropped the match, which was on fire. I screamed. He tied me to the tree and left. "Arthur get back here right now!" I screamed. It was too late, he was gone. "I knew Jack was on his way, I knew he was still on the phone. "Jack, hurry up!" I cried the fire now making large circle around the area, trapping me inside. The only way out; was to go through.

I saw Jack running up to the fire. He stopped then backed up before charging through. Crying in pain as the fire touched his skin. He ran up to me andwas trying to undo the ropes. No use. The only thing I could think of was to shimmy out of the ropes. Also no use. She started biting, the fire was getting closer.

"Jack, hurry" I cried. He finally got it. I sprung forward, into his arms hugging him tightly. "How do we get out?" I asked.

He picked me up and I curled into a ball as he covered most of me with his jacket, as he got all of the pain.

"Aaah" He cried still carrying me until we got to my house. He lay on the couch while I ran to get a huge bucket of cold water.

I brought him outside along with the bucket. I took his shirt off, (Where all of the burns were) and poured the water on him slowly to ease his pain I hated seeing him in pain. He decided to go to the lake, to help his burns and we swam.


	13. It Is All because Of Me Jack

**You know what, just read the dang story ;P**

Kim's POV

I helped Jack get home and on the couch so I could fix him up the best I could. He sat on the couch trying to be strong for me and not cry.

I was trying to think all of his burns are on his upper body… I got him to get into his swim trunks and we went outside. I got a huge bucket of ice cold water and dumped it on him. He sighed in relief as I kept dumping water on him. After a few more water dunks we went inside and I got to bed and put medicine on the burns. Once he fell asleep I walked over to the window and sat down on the ledge in front of it, and started to silently cry. After about 2 minutes my cries weren't so silent. I had woken Jack up.

"Kim, are you okay? What happened?" He ran over to me as fast as he could ignoring the pain that came to him.

"No I'm fine, Jack. It's just everything going on is all my fault. We still need to find Kate, get rid of Arthur and get back to normal. I don't know if you know this, but I've been having nightmares" I said crying, looking into his eyes. His eyes were glassy. He was going to cry. I Kimberly Anne Crawford am making Jack Anderson cry. He never cries. A single tear fell down his face.

"Jack" I was getting scared, the fact that he never cries keeps me sane. He always calms me down.

"Kim, we will get through this together okay? Stop blaming yourself" He said holding my hand.

"Why shouldn't I? It's true. All of it. IT IS ALL MY FAULT! OKAY? I'M SORRY! I said getting from silent to practically screaming at him.

"Kimmy" He gave me a huge hug.

I hugged him back equally as much as he did.

"We will get through this" He said still holding me in his arms.

"I know Jack, it's just, I'm scared" I cried.

"I know" He pulled away

I walked downstairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked as we made our way to the door getting our sweaters on.

"I am going to find that brat and put an end to this." I said "You coming?"

"Of course" He replied.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it as we opened the door. Speak of the devil. He grabbed me and ran into Jack's room and locked the door.

"JACK!" I screamed.

"KIM!" I heard him yell back trying to kick the door down. He slapped me. I held my cheek on reflex and fell onto the bed. He picked me up and threw me at the wall. I cried in pain.

"KIM! I'M COMING! HOLD ON!" Jack cried trying harder to kick the door down. Arthur walked up to me and whispered in my ear

"Now it's his turn to suffer, hearing your screams" He said as he started kicking me. The door flew right off its hinges as Jack threw himself at Arthur punching him square in the face.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" He screamed as he kicked him right in the mother-load. He got up and called 911 once again.

**Can Jack keep Arthur there until the police come? Need some ideas for part one of the finale! REVIEW OR PM ME WITH IDEAS PLEASE! ;P**


	14. The Finale Part 1

**Hey guys sorry for not updating! I had major Writer's block! A special thanx to** **nclhdrs1717**** for all of the great ideas****! Please just for affect play the song container park by the chemical brothers for the action effect of the story! Link: ****.com/watch?v=N-2vv4l03CI**** By the way you might have to replay the song…. Sorry!**

Kim's POV

Arthur was fighting Jack as I went to the window looking for the flashing lights. Nothing. I looked back at Jack and Arthur, Arthur managed to knock Jack unconscious. He turned to look at me as I looked from Jack to him; a frightened look took over my face. He came towards me I ran to the stairs, I was descending, nut tripped halfway down; falling at a high speed. I just laid there, I realized something. I had twisted my ankle. He started coming down the stairs, but Jack pounced on him from behind. They both came sprawling to the ground, more importantly at me. I rolled over so they landed beside me. I got up and ran towards the door, I saw the police coming, man the pizza guy comes faster than this!

"Jack!" I yelled "They're here!"

He just kept fighting. At this point I had to help him. I ran at Arthur and tried to hold him down. He was to strong, he kicked me. I held my stomach in pain. I saw anger boil in Jack's eyes as I was clutching my stomach rolling over in pain. Arthur once again got the best of us, he stood up and threw Jack at a nearby wall. I heard a crash. The windows were shattered and Arthur had gotten away once again. Jack got up and made his way to me.

"Kimmy, are you okay?" He asked picking me up and heading to the front door.

"I'm fine" I jumped out of his grip and looked out the window to see the police in the drive-through at Tim Horton's. "Unbelievable" I said as I limped back to the couch and sat down. I looked around for clues to where he might be, I scanned the room, looking at the window then I saw a folded piece of paper on the stairs.

"Jack, look!" I pointed at the piece of paper. He ran over to it and brought it back to me. He opened the piece of paper and read over it. When he was finished he looked up and gave the paper to me. It read: 'Abandoned mansion, 1438 Maple Crest'. I looked at Jack and he looked back at me. Without hesitation he picked me up and carried me to the bus station. The bus was already there, thank God and we got on. Soon the bus stopped and we got off, Jack still carrying me stopped in front of the mansion and looked at the paper again.

"This is it" He breathed

"Yup"

"You ready?" He asked me

"As I'll ever be" I responded.

He put me down and we walked inside. It was huge!

"Jack we should split up, we will find him faster that way" I said grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"You sure?" He asked me

"Positive"

"Okay" He gave me a quick kiss and went on his way. We both looked back at each other before we entered different rooms.

Jack's POV

I walked into a room that seemed to be a living room. I scanned the room for movement, but found something else.

"KATE!" I yelled running for her.

"mph!" He mouth was covered with tape. I ripped the tape off of her mouth and began untying the ropes bounding her to the couch.

"JACK, IS KIM WITH YOU?" She yelled.

"Yea she we split up looking for Arthur." I replied still trying at the ropes.

"WHAT, NO! THIS WAS ALL A TRAP! HE IS TRYING TO GET KIM TOO!" She cried.

"What?" I yelled back in surprise.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" We both turned to the door as we heard Kim's scream.

**Muahahahahaha! REVIEW FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! I am all over this writer's block thing, thank you ****nclhdrs1717! 3 Y'all! ;P**


	15. Finale

**Thanx for all the reviews! On with the story! Btw I'd lsten to that song again! Jus' sayin'! Container park the chemical brothers: .com/watch?v=N-2vv4l03CI once you get to the line break play this: .com/watch?v=hT4mpQAHDBc&feature=related**

Kim's POV

I looked back at Jack before walking into what seemed to be a bedroom. I heard a click. I turned around and ran for the door, it was locked. Crap! I turned around and scanned the room for clues. I went into a bathroom, a closet then onto a balcony. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around quickly, just to see Arthur. I screamed as loud as I could, hoping that Jack heard me. He grabbed my mouth with his hand so I wouldn't scream. He carried me over to the bed; I was thrashing around trying to get out of his grip with no avail. I could hear Jack and was that Kate? They were calling my name. I tried to scream for them. Arthur wouldn't let me. He started to undo the buttons on my shirt. I was thrashing around like crazy. He had gotten my top off and was working on my shorts. Fortunately his hand lowered on my mouth enough for me to bite him.

"AA" Arthur yelled holding his hand.

"JACK!" I screamed running for my clothes. I have my shorts back onbut I couldn't find my top. GRR Arthur still has it.

"KIM!" I heard banging on the door.

"Jack!" I yelled trying to unlock the door. "It's locked I can't get out!" I screamed.

"Get away from the door!" I heard him yell. I did as told and backed away from the door.

I had completely forgotten about Arthur! He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall and punched me where it would hurt every girl, the chest. I screamed in pain.

"Jack, hurry!" I screamed. I heard him kickin harder on the door and another certain foot help. Kate. Arthur was forcefully kissing me. I tried to get out of his grip. It was no use. I heard the door hit the ground and footsteps running towards us. Jack pried Arthur off of me and started beating the sense out of him as Kate ran up to me, taking her sweater off in the process. She handed it to me and I put it on, embarrassing!

"Thanx" I said to her.

"No problem" She replied with a smile, which faded as we heard Jack groan in pain.

"Kim, Kate run!" Jack yelled.

We looked at each other confused until we heard a gunshot. The gun was pointed at me as Kate fell to the ground. I crouched down beside her.

"KATE!" I cried. She looked up at me and smiled, I was confused. She opened her shirt to show me a bulletproof vest.

"Found it on the way here, don't worry Jack's got one to, we are supposed to pretend" She whispered so only I could hear her.

I nodded in response and ran. I ran out of the room and upstairs. I wanted to find a phone. I looked everywhere until a strong force pulled me to the ground. I heard another gunshot in the process. I realized it was Jack that had pulled me to the ground.

"Jack!" I yelled.

"Go, now!" He yelled pushing me up from on top of him. I nodded and ran. I heard multiple gunshots. I cried hoping Jack was okay. I finally found a phone. I dialed 911 and right when someone picked up the phone the phone was shot. I turned around to see Arthur once again she pulled the trigger. Nothing came. He dropped the gun and started to chase me again. I ran to the very long slightly curved stairs. There were those stairs on each side of the huge room leading to the front large doors. I was pushed from behind. My ankle started hurting even worse, to the point I heard a large crack.

"AAA" I cried out in pain as Arthur slowly made his way towards me. He grabbed a lamp. Apparently one that held a fully loaded gun. He pointed it at me once again. He fired. I felt the pain; it hit me near my right hip.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I cried, I held my hip in pain. I could hear the sirens, they were here. I was crawling to the door which now had police officer's knocking at. I turned the nob. As soon as they saw me they came running in and looking for Arthur. Jack came out of nowhere and was clutching Arthur by the collar of his shirt. The officers grabbed Arthur and took him away. Jack came running for me. I just laid there staring at the ceiling. I saw Jack's face appear above me.

"Jack" I whimpered.

He picked me up and started running for the ambulance that came. Everyone started to surround me; it was getting darker and darker. I was consumed by darkness. I woke up hearing beeping and I felt a hand in mine. I looked over and saw Jack.

"Jack" I said with a hoarse voice.

"Kimmy!" He instantly gave me a hug. I hugged him back with all of my might.

"I thought I lost you!" He started crying. He kissed me multiple times before hugging me again.

I was out of the hospital soon and with Jack laying on the porch swing laughing, and enjoying each other's company.

"So Arthur is gone for good?" I asked him.

"I believe so" He replied followed by a kiss.

"I've missed this" I said looking out onto the road and across the street at the kids playing.

"What?" He asked confused

"Being free, no getting hurt or worrying, just generally being happy" I said with a smile.

"I do to" I smiled at him.

"Do think he will get out?"

"Not for a while" He replied.

At jail, Police's POV

I looked at Arthur's cell, to see an empty cell and a hole in the ceiling.

"Uh, oh" I said

"This is Officer Collin's I need back up" I said into my shoulder Communicator.

**Who wants a sequel? Sorry I don't know what those things on a police's shoulder are called! GRR For Ideas on the sequel review or PM me! **

**Thanx Y'all I had lots of fun writing this for ya! And hope to write a sequel! **


End file.
